Coffee Shop Love
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Edward Cullen had always been a player. Ever since high school he'd been the guy that any girl would die to call their boyfriend. He dated them and broke their hearts. The relationships were purely physical. Built up and torn down with lust, life was simple. Until the day Isabella Swan wandered into it.
1. The Morning Rush

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a player. Bella Swan knows his game. He runs the only coffee shop in town, and she owns a bookstore across the street. What happens when their paths cross? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the songs involved. **

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_Coffee Shop Love; Landon Pigg_

Edward Cullen had always been a player. Ever since high school he'd been the guy that any girl would die to call their boyfriend. He dated them, hooked up with them, then broke their hearts. The relationships were purely physical. Built up and torn down with lust, life was simple. Until the day Isabella Swan wandered into it.

He'd seen her nearly every day for the last three months, and he still hadn't spoken a word to her. Each morning he'd get out of his tiny silver Volvo, and she'd get out of her ancient orange truck. A quick smile towards him, and then she'd hurry to her small bookstore across the street. For whatever the reason, he just couldn't get her out of his head.

_8:00 am- _

The morning rush had begun. Impatient customers crowded around the counter as he and one of the new employees began to take orders and dish them out as fast as they could. For Forks being such a small town, the coffee shop was packed in the mornings. He had just finished filling one of the last orders when he heard the door open.

She hurried through the doors as she tried to escape the cool air outside. Her brown hair swayed back and forth under her purple crocheted beanie as she approached the counter. Giving him a small smile, she looked at the menu hanging behind him.

"One medium hot chocolate and a sticky bun please," She placed her order and reached into her purse.

"That'll be 6.50," he murmured before bagging the bun and pouting the beverage into a Styrofoam cup. She handed him the money and gratefully accepted the warm drink.

"See you around?" She questioned, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I guess so," he whispered with a smile.

**And there you have it. This is going to be a short story, maybe three or four chapter s maximum. I wrote it last year as a short story for English and I'm editing it and making it better as of now. (: **

**Leave a review? Reviews make me happy. Happiness gives me inspiration. Inspiration leads to writing. And writing leads to new chapters. (: **

**So just let me know. **

**Love you guys, **

**Bumblebee93 **


	2. Somebody

**For the record...I had every intention of updating Monday. I wrote about half of this and ended up with writer's block the rest of the day. THEN a book I've been dying to read came in the mail on Tuesday. Tuesday night I was like Hey! I'll update! and then my computer (desktop) had a virus claiming illegal things happened and I would be going to jail if I didn't pay the fine right there on the computer. It still isn't fixed. Wednesday I was busy volunteering with kiddies at church. (: And that brings us to today. I know this is short and I'm very sorry. Forgive me? Only like two more chapters, so please bare with me. I'm working on another story right now..and I've been obsessed with it since like January. I'm working that out right now and HOPEFULLY will upload it..eventually. (; Enough talking. Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own the books though. And the movies and the posters. And that's sorta the next best thing. (: Don't own the songs used either.**

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody_

_Somebody; Reba McEntire _

The morning passed slowly, but then again it always did. After the morning rush died down, the shop was nearly empty except for the employees and their regulars.

_9:00 am- _The Mommy and Me group came in about 9:00 after dropping their older children off at the school. Normally they were a fairly loud group. Laughing loudly they swapped recipes, gossiped, and share stories about how wonderful their children were. Today though they were different. Whispering amongst themselves, and exchanging glances between each other, he couldn't help but be suspicious. Though he didn't intend to he often caught bits and pieces of their conversations.

"I wonder who she is. She's one lucky girl."

"I haven't seen him smile like that in….ever."

"Sarah! No! That's icky! You can't eat that!"

It became blatantly obvious that they were whispering about him, but he couldn't understand why. Sure Bella had come in this morning. And sure he hadn't stopped smiling to himself since. And okay. _Maybe _he was in the best mood he'd been in in months, but that didn't mean anything did it? He continued his work trying to ignore the comments.

_10:00 am-_ The Red Hat Ladies came in with their decks of cards and their homemade delicacies. He would pour them each a cup of coffee and depending on how busy the shop was; he may sit down and play a few rounds of Uker with them. The old women would question him about his love life and he'd laugh and tell them about how nonexistent it really was. The women rolled their eyes and gave him knowing smiles.

"Just be patient. There's got to be _someone _ out there for you Edward. You just have to look a little harder." One woman, Gloria, gave him a pat on the shoulder as she gave him the advice. The elderly women sat around for a few more minutes before they packed up their games and their baked goods and left.

Edward spent the rest of his morning wiping down tables, cleaning coffee grounds out of machines, and counting down the minutes until his next break. It was about noon when he sat down in a booth by the window. Looking outside of it he noticed the pedestrians, the cars, and more importantly the girl in the window across the street.

In the bookstore across the street sat Bella. She was reading a book and thankfully, hadn't noticed him yet. He couldn't help but stare as he ate his ham and cheese. Eventually she looked up from the book and out the window. Her cheeks flushed, and a smile spread across her face before she disappeared.

**Oh my..where'd Bella go? (; **

**Let me know in a review? Let's try to hit ten for an update. **


End file.
